


Adrenalina - lina

by artisamu (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Songfic, feel free to deck me with how bad this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/artisamu
Summary: The adrenaline of one of Lance's songs drives Keith to do something he never thought he would do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ive never really written a fic before but i was really inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KOfbKEgP4o0) so here it is.

Teeth brushed and hair towel dry, Keith prepares to retire for the day. Being defenders of the universe didn’t mean skipping on any training. And when it comes to training, Keith really gives it his all, leaving him utterly exhausted by the end of it. Shiro has warned him several times not to overexert himself and, as usual, Keith only half listens and exerts himself anyways.

He can only blame his rash behavior for pushing him to his limit. But the feeling of taking a nice hot shower relaxes his muscles and in a way sort of rewards his rashness.

As Keith walks towards his room, he hears faint music blaring from the room next to his. Lance’s room.

It’s not uncommon to hear music from Lance’s room. Other times Keith would brush it off as Lance just being Lance. But it has never played when everyone is getting ready to sleep. Or at least, not this loud. Keith is thinking about barging in and telling Lance to cut that out there are people sleeping.

So he does exactly that. As the door slides open, he is ready to lay it on the other boy when something stops him. Dancing in a blue bathrobe, face covered by some green mask and a towel wrapped turban style on his head was Lance. He didn’t seem to notice Keith as he continued to dance, swaying his hips to the music. Keith turns to see what appears to be a stereo with what he assume’s is Lance’s ipod connected to it. Hunk must have made it for him; there is no way some ten thousand year old castle would have a stereo laying around.

Keith continues to watch Lance until the tan boy finally twirls around and spots him. Lance jumps back, wailing,”Wha..! What are you doing here?!”

Keith replies but is drowned out by a melodious pop song. Keith assumes it’s Spanish since he can’t understand what they are saying. Lance goes to the stereo and lowers the volume to a tolerable level. Then faces Keith, narrowing his eyes and folding his arms across his chest. The sight of it makes Keith want to laugh but he instead focuses on the task on hand.

He starts,”Have you ever considered that there are other people besides you who want to sleep?” He jabs a finger in the other boy’s direction.

“Yeah, I know that! It’s just..” Lance falters for a second, his hard glare softening into a pout, but it disappears just as fast,”You wouldn’t care anyway!”

Keith glares just as hard,”Oh yeah? Try me.” The song fades, then starts up again. Lance must have be listening to it on repeat.

Lance sighs and turns away from Keith. “I just…”, he said, “I’ve been feeling homesick, ya know? We’re a long way away from Earth.”

Keith certainly wasn’t expecting that. He almost feels sorry for coming on so strongly. Almost.

“So, to get over your ‘homesickness’, you play your shitty music real loud?” Wow, Keith. Way to be blunt.

Lance merely scoffs,”As if you have any taste in music.”

“Okay, so…,”Keith glances at the stereo again, his voice lowers,“Music is how you feel at home? Back on Earth?”

A dopey grin spreads across Lance’s face,”Mm-hm. Back at home, music is always playing. And since being out here in space is really quiet, I thought ‘Hey, let’s liven things up a little.’” Lance turns to the stereo again and raises the volume just a little bit.

Even though he doesn’t understand Spanish, Keith can make out the lyrics a bit clearer now.

 

_“Tirado en el suelo, mirando al techo,_

_Pensando en todo lo que he hecho,_

_Escribo de esto, vivo por esto,_

_Porque solo esta me da”_

 

He wouldn’t admit it to Lance, but the song is actually kind of… nice sounding, for a pop song. He can see why Lance seems to like it so much. It would be a nice song to fall asleep to, though quieter and actually lying in bed.

Speaking of which,”Why are you still up? Everyone’s gone to sleep by now.”

Lance frowns then, and points to his covered face,”Uh, hello. I’m in the middle of applying my face mask.”

Keith hadn’t noticed, but upon further inspection Lance’s chin and the lower half of his left cheek are yet to be covered in that peculiar green substance.

“You were dancing.” Keith deadpans.

“Yeah, and then you interrupted my groove.” Lance scowls at Keith.

Keith gets in his face,”Just go to sleep.”

He turns to leave, but Lance is on him in a second, “You can’t tell me what to do!”

They go onto their back and forth bickering until Lance has Keith cornered onto a wall. With how quickly things escalated, they might even be louder than the music. Their panting filling the space between them.

 

_“Adrenalina, Adrenalina,_

_Adrenalina, (Adrenalina - lina)”_

 

Keith and Lance are glaring at each other hard, waiting for the other to waver. In the heat of the moment, Keith does the unthinkable. He grabs Lance’s chin with a bit more force than necessary…and smashes their lips together.

This takes Lance by surprise, his eyes going wide and cross-eyed looking at the boy below him until they finally fluter shut. Keith’s eyes are screwed shut, focused on shutting Lance up. One kiss turned into two, two turned into three, and so on.

 

_“Magico, me hace sentir unico,_

_Vivir en equilibrio,_

_Adrenalina, Adrenalina - lina”_

 

Their kisses become increasingly feverish. Keith’s hand moves to grip Lance’s hair, making the towel fall in the process. Lance slides his hands up Keith’s shirt, mapping out his skin under there. Keith hums in approval, and moves from Lance’s lips to nip at his neck, causing the other boy to sigh.

And then they both stop. Eyes wide and bodies alert. What just..?

Their hands fly off of each other in mock surrender, both avoiding to look the other in the eye.

Keith breaks the silence first,”I’m just… gonna…”

“Yup.”

“Go…”

“Okay.”

“…”

“…”

“Well, goodnight.”

“Night, buddy.”

Keith bolts out of the room. Once he’s out he falls back against the hallway wall. His hand reaches up to his lips, touching were Lance’s touched his. On the other side of the wall, Lance is doing the same.


End file.
